The advent of the Internet has proved to be a boon to address one or more requirements of a user. Internet provides easy and fast access to meet the needs of a host of requirements that the user may have, like that of booking air tickets and making hotel reservations to a travel destination, buying or selling any consumer product, searching for a suitable life partner, looking for employment, and the like. The user (such as a job seeker) may submit his requirements or attributes by means of one or more data objects that may include his/her requirements pertaining to acquiring a particular service, job and/or desired product. On the other end, a complementary user who provides or offers the services, jobs and/or products to match the one or more requirements of user also submits his requirements in the form of one or more data objects to an intermediate platform.
Known systems may match the requirements of the user with that of the complimentary users either manually or by means of machine learning algorithms. Further, these systems may also allow the user to analyze and select the submitted complementary user's data object that suitably satisfies the user's requirements.
However, if the user's requirements do not match or appropriately correlate to the requirements of the complementary user that is offering the corresponding job, service, and/or product, the user is simply rejected on those grounds. The user may not be informed about the basis of the rejection. Further, in the case of other users who may be competing for the same requirement, the user may not be informed about the cause of the competing users' selection and/or rejection. Thus, the user may lack the information about the various factors that he/she may modify in order to enhance the chances of achieving his or her goals.